1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the monolithic integration of opto-electronic components and optical components and, more particularly, the monolithic integration of a photodetector and an optical micro-lens for signal-monitoring in an optical switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing demands for high-speed Internet service and wireless communications are soon expected to outstrip current telecommunications capacity. Telecommunications carriers are turning to optical fiber networks in an effort to meet future needs. Optical fiber networks are capable of transmitting huge volumes of data at blinding speeds.
In order to implement tomorrow""s optical fiber networks, the telecommunications industry is looking for new optical systems that are inexpensive, energy efficient, and that may be efficiently scaled for use with a growing number of optical signals. Currently, optical systems often include optical lenses, which are used to refract or diffract light beams. Optical lenses may be used for a variety of purposes, including to focus light onto the core of an optical fiber so that the light may be transmitted through the optical fiber. It is important to focus as much of the light as possible onto the optical fiber core to reduce losses.
Optical systems also use a variety of opto-electronic devices. Examples of opto-electronic devices include lasers, light emitting diodes (LEDs), and photodetectors. Each of these devices may be built from semiconductor materials. Lasers and light-emitting diodes generate light. The generated light may be used in a number of ways. Photodetectors are devices used to detect light for a variety of purposes. The detected light is converted into electrical signals. In some applications, photodetectors may be used for control purposes, e.g., to detect the presence or absence of a light beam, the signal quality, and/or the strength or intensity of the light beam. For example, photodetectors may be used to detect the presence or position of a light beam to ensure the proper alignment of two components. Photodetectors may also be used to detect the intensity of a light beam.
Lenses and photodetectors are typically built separately. In a conventional arrangement for detecting a light beam and directing a light beam onto an optical fiber, the light beam must be split into two paths. One path is directed to the photodetector, which detects the light beam. The other path is directed to a lens, which focuses the light beam onto the optical fiber. This arrangement suffers from several problems. Among other deficiencies, the arrangement occupies a relatively large area and requires precise alignment of the individual components. Any disturbance can misalign the components, impairing operation.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has as an object to provide an integrated arrangement of an opto-electronic component, a beam-splitter, and an optical lens.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an inexpensive optical device combining an opto-electronic component, a beam-splitter, and an optical lens.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a compact arrangement of a photodetector, a beam-splitter, and an optical lens.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple method of forming an integrated device combining an opto-electronic component, a beam-splitter, and an optical lens.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of using an integrated device combining an opto-electronic component, a beam-splitter, and an optical lens.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.